Bit Of A Loner
by insanemilkmatt
Summary: Story about sarcastic, grunge and awkward magician that does everything pretty much ironically, even if she's dead and hate socializing, which is not that hard to avoid when you're invisible for most of the people. But one day she meets Jack, her future..Stalker.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) : Hellouh there! This is my first story in english on this site, so i hope you'll enjoy c: Please consider that i'm not native english speaker and i'm only 15, so there could be some mistakes. If you'll see any just tell me because it really helps to get my awful english any better XD **

**I wanted to write a story that doesn't show you a girl that is exactly the same as Jack, that she doesn't remeber who she was and that she becomes a Guradian, because there is too many stories like that. Well at least i've read tausend of them, and pretty much every story that i've read was quite similiar or even the same. **

**I'm not sure if i want her to become a Guardian or not and i don't know if Pitch will be even back with his revenge. **

**But yeah, as i said before i hope you'll enjoy.**

**PS : Girl on the photo at the top is Evelyn, if you were wondering how she looks.**

**And of course, don't forget about : I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS AND ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! THE ONLY CHARACTERS THAT I OWN ARE EVELYN AND STOIK (So far as it'll be probably more characters featuring in the next chapters)**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER I<p>

"The Magican without a Partner"

* * *

><p>Nothing lasts forever. I've never know why people always say that. It is probably true, or it should be true at least. So why do i stil live? This question have been bothering me since i died and it probably will till my very end. I don't even know if there will be an end of my story as i don't age and i'm practically immortal. I mean, you can kill me, but if i would stay out of some kind of trouble then everything should be alright. And unfornately i must say that being a spirit like me is pretty boring without noone to hang out with. Everything that i ever do is doing my job, spreading magic around the world. My job seems pretty simple but trust me, it is not!<p>

I have to be sure to go on every continent, to every town and spread happiness and magic, which is the most ironic think you'll ever see. Why? Well, i may not be the happiest person in the whole world. Let's say that i'm a little bit depressed and don't have friends. People can't really see me, sometimes i would be seen by some random children but that's all. Being a spirit of magic and belief it's rather normal to be seen by the children who actually believes in such things. I love playing with kids but, me being an teenager looking, over 200 old spirit, is sometimes too much. It gets lonely really quickly. I would hang out with some others spirits, but i hate socialize with anyone and most of them are just too busy to even notice me. They're always doing their jobs, so am i. And more of them are either too old or too 'mature' to do something really fun.

I was simply a magican without a partner. My legend came from Germany and it started about 251 and a half years ago. Not like i count. And if you're wondering if i remember my human life. The answer is yes. Yes, i remember who i was and how i died, but it's not really important. I don't look back, it distract from now. I haven't eiter changed very much, im still this blonde, sarcastic, awkward girl, who does everything irronically. My eyes are still the same shade of green mixed with blue with gold circless surrounding them. I never known how to describe my eye color. Im quite pale which makes my circles under eyes more visible, but i don't really care. I have small lips, and if i was still alive i would be probably master of duck face selfies. Todays people are unbelievable. My hair reaches till my breast and it's not really long but i like it like that.

I honestly look like a normal teenager with my favourite sweater/jumper on and comfortable leggins along with my black boots. I like to describe my style as a grunge as i'm a fan of rock music and 90's. I know it may sound really weird that the immortal creature such as myself knows bands such as Fall Out Boy, Simple Plan, Muse, Panic!At the Dicsco and more. But i think it's not very complicated at all. After all i've been around for a very long time and it would be weird if i didn't know these bands. Same with movies. Unfortunately i don't own any of albums or films, but i sometimes just go to their concerts and watch everything from the top of some buildings. Being invisible for the most of people in the world doesn't suck that much when it comes to free concerts.

The only thing that i carry with me everywhere is my old camera that i have found about 20 years ago. When i've found it it was broken but i somehow did manage to fix it. Taking pictures is something that i truly love and my opurtinities to fly around the world and take pictures is another privilege of being an immortal spirit and magican.

* * *

><p>I was currently in London, sitting on the top of the Big Ben and watching people vanish from the streets and go to their homes to rest for the night. It was almost 10 P.M and i was waiting for Stoik to end his job. Or at least do some break as his job never fully ended. I sighed looking at the sky full of stars. It was beginning of winter and i couldn't help but look forwards for Christmas. Even though my favourite seasons were Autumn and Spring i liked December and this whole christmas magic. And even if it was my most busy time of the year i enjoyed christmas very much. I had to spread all the magic for the whole month and it was the best. Also Winter themed photos were almost the prettiest.<p>

I was deep in thought when suddenly i heard steps on the rooftop. I raised my head and saw one and only Stoik. The man smiled warmly at me and his eyes were full of happinness. After a few moments he sat beside me and looked at the sky.

"What a beauiful night, don't you think Mattie?" The time lord said, using his nickname for me. I smiled at the name, looking back at the night sky.

"I missed you Stoik" i said and he hugged me sidely. "Me too, Mattie"

Stoik always have been like a grandpa for me. He was the first person that ever talked to me in my immortal life. But he as the time lord, who's job never ends he doen't really have so much spare time in his hands. That's why moments like this are always on the first place for me. He would froze time and talk to me, but he coulnd't allow this to happen more than once a month, because of the nature ballance. So our meeting were mostly rare and once a month, but i was happy with it. It was better than not seeing him at all.

"How have you been, my dear?" he asked, grinning at me.

"Nothing interensting really happened this month. I've been to several countries, spreading the magic as always and i only took a few pictures, it's been so busy lately" I said, lying down on the rooftop.

"Have you been to your town, lately?"

"Not really" i said quietly, closing my eyes for a long moment before opening them again and looking at Stoik. He nodded and then looked at his pocket watch, before standing up.

He was about to say something and his eyes turned sad, but before he could have a chance to open his mouth i said, knowing what he was about to say.

"I know...Well, see you next month" i offered him a small smile, and hugged him tightly. Old man smiled as well, before i stepped back and soared in the air.

I looked back at the big clock only to see that the time has started to running again and there was no trace after the time lord. I smiled before flying in the random direction.

* * *

><p>After few hours i ended up in New York, and more precisely on Time Square. The lights were everywhere and were shining so bright. There was so many people, around the place, even though it was 2 A.M here. '<em>This city really never slept.' <em>I thought to myself.

I stared at the streets decorated in christmas decorations and suddenly felt warmth building up inside me. I smiled lightly, when suddenly it started to snow.

I looked up from my position and into the night sky, knowing that Jack Frost has come to town.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) : So! This was the first chapteer. I know it was kind of short but i promise that future chapters will be much longer. And also Jack would appear in the next one as i wanted this one to be more character introducing. I hope you liked it. **

**It would be nice if you'd leave some reviews c: **

**Till next time!**

***dissapears***

**-insanemilkmatt**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) : Hellouh! I'm back with another chapter of BOAL...i know..it sounds super retarded! But hey! Let's not care XD**

**And again i'm sorry for any mistakes or whatever you'll spot. **

**Annddd : SADLY I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, THE ONLY CHARACTERS THAT I OWN IN THIS CRAPPY STORY ARE MY OC'S!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER II<p>

"Dreamer's Camera"

* * *

><p>After big battle with Pitch, 10 years ago, almost every magic creature or spirit has heard of The Legendary Jack Frost. The winter spirit that defeated The Nightmare King and become a Guardian in order, to protect children of the world. Even now, after all these years immortals were gossiping about how strong and 'hot' he is. Which is super ironically, when you're the coldest person on the planet. I heard about him, a couple of months ago when i was visiting Stoik while the cupid was there gossiping as always.I actually never met him and i didn't want to. As i said before i hate socializing with strangers. Of course i have these moments when i just want a friend, but talking to stranger just seems weird to me.<p>

I got up from my sitting position and decided that the best would be just leave before I would have a chance to run into him. I flew in the air and stared at the big city under my feet. At this time it started to snow even harder and i hoped that i won't stuck in some blizzard. I narrowed my eyes, trying to see where i actually was, before the wind blew me randomly in the air. For a moment i lost my balance and started to falling to the ground. My eyes widened, before falling into big pill of snow. i shivered from the cold and tried to stand up, when suddenly i heard a laugh and footsteps.

I facepalmed, cursing in my mind.

"Your face was priceless back there" he pointed to the sky and i realized that it was this boy all along. I blinked several times before looking at the boy in front of me and saying.

"Well, i didn't expect some crazy moron would try to kill me" I mocked at him. He snorted and smirked at me. He stared at me for a moment before saying.

"You looked like you needed some fun" He pointed and i blinked in surprise. _'Was he watching me all this time?' _i thought to myself.

"Were you stalking me or something?" I smirked, but deep inside i just wanted to leave and forget about this all.

"Maybe" He said finally, grinning at me. _'What a creep'_

"Well...it was nice meeting you..-" I realized that i didn't know his name.

"It's Jack. Jack Frost." He said, leaning on his staff and grinning at me. I stared at him for a moment, before teleporting a few meters away. I laughed at his surprised expression. To him it must have looked as i disappeared out of blue. I chuckled again. He looked around him, finally spotting me and then i did it again, but this time i was sitting on the tree. Teleporting was one of my powers that i would use literally in the most unexpected moments and confuse everyone else. And not just because i obviously was a troll and enjoyed seeing people's reactions.

Observing people was one of my hobbies and I honestly could do that for hours and never get bored. Why? Because in everyones life there is something thats going on. I know it's kind of violation of someone's privacy, but i don't care that much. It reminded me of watching movies. But causing humans reactions was i think the best so far. Everyone had slightly similar reactions to things. After many years of literally stalking people i figured out that children were most likely to not hide their emotions, unlikely teenagers or adults.

And thats why i loved watching adults and young people, because trying to make them to react or do some funny expression was a challenge for me.

"Well, Jack Frost" my voice rang through the place. "I'm in hurry as you can see" this time i teleported right in front of him.

"Goodbye" i bowed before walking away.

"Wait! I never catched your name" I heard him say and to my surprise he was right. I never mentioned my name to him.

" My name is not Important " i said before turning away from him and leaving the white-haired boy, standing alone on the ground with an annoying smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>I was flying as fast as possible, deep in thoughts about what just happened. I never imagined meeting Jack Frost, and mostly i never imagined him to be this annoying. I sighed in relief knowing that i won't ever meet him again. He didn't even seem like the spirit who helped saving all the children. He looked just like a normal teenager to me. Well, this one thing we had in common. But hey! Don't judge a book by its cover. If he really was the one who helped defeated the Nightmare Kind he had to have something special inside him.I sighed again and started to slowing down, when suddenly something blue catched my eye. My eyes widened in panic, trying to spot the blue thing again.<p>

_'It can't be'_ I thought to myself, looking around me. _'You have to __be kidding me'_

I heard a laugh as i turned around just to see the Winter Spirit again. He was following me this whole time and i didn't even notice. My eyes filled up with anger and i almost yelled.  
>"Listen, you" i hissed at him, crossing my arms together " I don't know why you're doing this, but I quite like being alone. I don't need any annoying companion, either a stalker"<br>He looked at me blankly as he couldn't belive in what i just said to him. But then to my surprise he laughed, sounding slightly amused. He looked at me for a moment, intrigued in my words.  
>" I can't just leave" he stated and my eyes widened in shock. Anger was building inside of me and i was ready to explode. How dare he?! He continued, ignoring my protests "I'm a Guardian of fun and my job is bringing joy to children." <em>Did he just call me a child?<em> " And besides, I'm pretty bored and i think i never saw you before"

Oh great! After 251 years I'm going to end up, being a stupid entertainment to some Winter Spirit, who is apparently an annoying brat and Stalker!

"Well unfortunately I'm not a child as you can see and now leave me alone" I almost barked, glaring at the boy, who seemed not to understand what i was saying.

"You think so? To me you look like a _child"_ He was now closer to me. I narrowed my eyes at him and he did the same. Were we actually arguing about this? I couldn't believe this guy. What was the matter with him.

"And to me you look like a creep who likes to stalk girls like me" I put my hands on my hips as i glared at him, causing him to snort in answer.

"You're hurting me" he put a hand on his chest pretending that he was hurt. I smiled a little at his stupidity. I was this kind of person that wouldn't laugh if an enemy did a joke, but i still laughed. Probably my weird sense of humor and sarcasm (that was my second language) started getting to me or maybe because i didn't consider Jack Frost as an enemy. Right, he was an annoying piece of snowman but there was a bonding line between us. And i knew it wasn't an simple coincidence.

"You're a moron, Jack Frost" I pointed, and the anger was slowly vanishing from my body.

"And you're a grumpy spirit, Harvey" He smiled happily.

"Are you kidding me? Harvey? seriously?" i almost facepalmed at stupid name.

"Well, you never told me your name"

"It's Evelyn and don't you ever dare call me Harvey again or i'll rip your head and sold it on the black market" I clenched my fists together.

"Woah, woah no need to be violent, Harvey" he laughed slightly.

* * *

><p>The night was almost reaching its end and sun started growing bigger. It was almost 5 in the morning. I as an immortal didn't need so much sleep unlike humans. I don't even remember when was the last time that i was dreaming or even sleeping. Sometimes I've been forced to take a little nap and it was mostly by Stoik or sometimes by me being too tired to even move. But after a couple of hours, talking and arguing with Jack i was extremely tired. Firstly i wondered why, but then i realized that in all my 251 years i first talked so much with someone who I barely knew. It was exciting, yet somehow scary.<br>That's why I always hated socializing with people and other spirits. It caused my anxiety of messing everything and ending up all alone. As a human i used to have a couple of friends and we were always playing and joking around, but when i died i realized how quickly it takes for people to forget about death person. Or maybe they didn't want to remember at all. I've never known that.

All these years i was distracting myself with taking photos of views and people, knowing that these pictures are the only things that are able to stop the moment. To froze everything, making it able to last forever. But something that i regret the most in my whole life was always that i couldn't take a picture of all my friends when i was alive. I'm not even sure if i remember how they looked or how they used to smile, i can't even remember their voices and laughs. That's why being immortal is the greatest curse that you probably can receive.  
>I looked at Jack, sitting on one of the trees in Central Park. My thoughts wandered back to this boy. Why would he do that?<br>He caught me staring at him and smirked once again.

"You should take a photo, it'll last longer" But he didn't except me to pull out my camera and take an actual photo of him.

"Ya know...you're right for once, Jack Frost" I said, looking at the screen and laughed to myself. He looked so shocked and it was quite funny. I was laughing uncontrolled while Jack stared at, still confused and somehow amused by my current state, when I stopped laughing I wiped some tears off of my eyes and the i fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I jerked from my sleeping position and stared at the white central park. Then i remembered about white-haired, boy who I talked to last night. But there wasn't a sight of him.<br>Maybe i just imagined meeting him? Maybe after all these years i finally gone mad. The only way to proof that was the photo of him that i took last night. I grabbed my camera, placing in on my knees as i searched through many of my photos.  
>But i didn't find it.<br>I sighed almost in sadness, but mostly in relief. It had to be just some crazy dream. You never know for what Sandman is up to. I tried to ignore a slight feeling of disappointment in my chest and raised myself from the bench that i apparently slept on.  
>For next couple of hours i wandered in the town, spreading magic and playing with some children. It was 18th of December and i didn't feel the christmas spirit anymore.<p>

The longer i was walking, the more i was thinking about world around me. Everyone is going to die and not everyone will be immortal. So why was i made this way? I never known how it happened. I just woken up and realized that no one can see me. I never asked someone either. Maybe it was stupid, but i didn't want to ask. I was afraid that I'll receive disappointment from the answer that could be as simple as : "It's just like that. You were simply lucky, there's nothing special about you"  
>And the worst thing about that? It was all completely true. There was nothing special about me. And that's why i couldn't understand why i became like his. And who did it.<p>

I pulled my hands into pockets of my favourite jumper, feeling the sudden warmth surrounding my body. I was immortal but it didn't mean that i didn't feel cold. Then it started snowing and i shivered, but then remembered that i just could use magic to create a scarf.  
>I did so and after few moments i was all warm again. My job was done here. The whole New York felt the christmas spirit now. I decided to give myself some break, after this busy day.<p>

I thought about Brooklyn and quickly teleported there, within minutes I've been surrounded by the lights illuminating from theaters. Teleportation was a useful thing, of course if you knew how the place that you wanted to go looked . And that's was another reason, why i was taking photos.  
>I flew to the nearest theatre and located myself in the very end of the room, watching the play with a smile crossing my face.<p>

"I was looking for you" my eyes widened as i recognized whose voice it was. I turned my face, now facing the winter spirit that was flying in the air besides me.

"I can't even leave you for an hour before you run away from me" He said, pretending to, be hurt, but then laughed a little.

"Did you deleted this photo of you" the obvious hit me, when i looked at my camera.

"Well, you were sleeping and i took my chance to get rid of this disgusting photo of mine" He said siting beside me and placing his bare feet on the seat in front of him.

"So you're saying that you're disgusting?" I teased him. "I fully agree with you, Jack Frost"  
>He gasped in fake disbelief "You're an asshole, Harvey" He said making the both of us burst out in loud laughter. We were so lucky at the time that no one could see or hear us. The several kids turned their heads in our direction and laughed along with us, causing their parents to give them weird looks and hush them from time to time.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) : Well, what do ya think? :D Did you like it?**

**And yay! we finally got to know what's the name of 'The Magician'! **

**And what do you think of Evelyn's new given nickname? I actually got the idea from another fanfiction that i was reading today and i thought that Harvey sounds pretty cool, so why not.**

**'Harvey' is actually a movie from 1950's and it's about a man that becomes friends with a giant, human sized, Rabbit. I think we all know who's the rabbit XD **

**Please leave some review or nah...i don't know p.p**

***disappears***

**-insanemilkmatt**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Hiyaa! I'm back with another chapter of BOAL!**

**I'm sorry for not uploading for about a week now, but i was kind of busy with all the school stuff and i literally took 5 exams! I'm dying!**

**And i'm pretty lazy as well, so once again i'm sorry for that ;-;**

**I'm not exactly sure when i'll be uploading the next chapter as i have another 2 exams coming. Alsoo Halloween is almost here! AND THE SKELETON WAR! And yay today is my birthday so you can't be mad at me XD**

**And what are you guys doing on Halloween? Because me and my friends are going to dress really creepy and scare people..and kids and record it tololol..yeah right we're not going for trick or treating this year. XD **

**I know TMI p.p i should probably stop and let you read the damn chapter ;-; **

**Andd of course : I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, THE ONLY CHARACTERS THAT I WON IN THIS STORY ARE MY OC'S!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER III<p>

"The Crossed Trails"

* * *

><p>I was running and teleporting from one roof to another one, to get as far away as i possibly could from Jack who was hardly keeping up with me. The Wind was blowing and playing with my hair as i moved my body and tried to speed and run even faster. I laughed and turned right, heading in the direction of another building where i could hide from him.<br>As i got there i noticed that the rooftop was much bigger than on another buildings. It will be the perfect place to hide. I sat and hid myself behind the big chimney.

It was cold night, but with my sweater on i didn't feel the cool breeze. The moon was shining on the night sky, as bright and full as never, showing it's presence to the world. It was comforting yet strange. I stared at this beautiful view for at least five full minutes. It was also very mesmerizing and i felt like i could just stare forever and never blink again. Well, but then i blinked. The irony.  
>Suddenly i heard something making its way on the rooftop. I looked out from behind the chimney, peering my head in the direction that the sound came from. I narrowed my eyes, spotting nothing. But i knew that he was there. His cold presence and his strong aura that was surrounding him, could be clearly felt on the rooftop.<p>

"Well, well, well" I froze, now hearing clearly the voice of one and only Jack Frost, who was now standing behind me and leaning on his stuff as if it was the most comfortable position to be in. I turned my head to face him. "It's not very nice to run from a friend, especially the one like me" He teased me. Oh how he loved to do that. After 3 days that i spent with him, i got to know him a little better and i already knew that he was a prick and a prankster.

He seemed to be carefree but the aura arround him was saying something different. I didn't know him well,but i kind of figured that he was trying to hide his true feelings with fun. I didn't know if it was good or bad.

"You never asked me, if i wanted to be your 'friend', Snowflake" Jack ignored the nickname. I smirked. Now it was my turn to tease him a little.

"Now, you're hurting me!" he sighed dramatically and pointed at me with his staff. I laughed on the inside but somehow managed to keep my straight face. "I really thought we were friends after this 3 days that we spent together" he said, grinning goofy.  
>I stared at him with my eyebrows narrowed. " Oh, do, do you mean this 3 days that you spent on following me? yeah it was great especially when I almost get rid of you, but then you returned and.."<p>

"You're mean, Harvey, you know that?" he cut me, but still smiled at me, knowing that i was probably only joking. Probably.

"Yeah, heard that many times"

"Of course, you did." He laughed levitating in the air beside me. I ignored his sarcasm, not seeing need to answer to that.

I flew into the air and looked down on the city under my feet. We were in Paris and it was beautiful here at this time of year, when all the benches in parks were covered in white pure snow and the trees were full of hanging icicles. Seeing this i pulled out my camera and flew a little closer to things that i wanted to took a photo of.  
>I was mesmerized by the beauty and as i was taking photos i didn't even realize Jack levitating next to me.<p>

"You do really love taking photos, don't you?" I heard him say, but didn't respond. After a while i looked in his direction and smiled gently.

"You know, it's just true what people say" i said quietly, but he seemed to heard that, as he narrowed his eyes in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" The winter spirit asked, slightly confused yet interested by what i just said.

"There was once a man, who had a beautiful wife, but she had an awful personality. He was a photographer and he was always saying that his photos were always taken of things that he loved...but he never took a photo of his wife." I said, looking down at my camera "It's a beautiful, yet sad story, but i believe that it's meant to be interpreted differently by every person who ever is gonna listen to that."  
>I looked up at him again and to my surprise he was smiling like never before. Why was he smiling like that. I didn't understand it, as i narrowed my eyes at him.<p>

"Why are you smiling like some murder that's gonna rape me and kill afterwards?" i asked probably ruining the moment. He just ignored my last comment and leaned on his staff,then looked right into my eyes, staring at me for a full minute.I looked at him confused, but didn't say anything, waiting for him to reply. He still had this goofy smile on his pale face and his blue eyes were reflecting his mood, which i described as : 'trying not to lose a shit from laughing and keep this pedo smile'  
>Not gonna lie. He looked like a Pedo Bear and i was trying to hold my face straight, even though i was laughing my ass of at this moment. I really wasn't meant for scenes like this. When the two characters are staring at each other. If it was me i would literally burst into laughing and then probably die of it.<p>

"You took a photo of me, back then" He said finally. My eyes widened in realization on what he was talking about. Did that Pedo Bear just insinuated that i loved him all this time.

"I can't believe how much of a potato you are" I mocked at him and he only laughed with amused look on his face. Boy, was he annoying. I stared at him, amused at his actually clever comment. Even if he was annoying I still found him funny. Whats just normal when you're a guardian of fun.  
>After a couple of moments i looked away from him, trying to ignore him once again. He was interrupting in my 'alone time'. I'm a girl after all. Is he going to stalk me everywhere. I hope not, because i still have to pee.<br>Becoming an immortal doesn't mean that you don't need to use a toilet sometimes. Whats with people these days, anyway?

"Are you ignoring me again?" How the hell did he know that?! I'm the one whose supposed to be Magician and read minds. Maybe it was that obvious by the look on my face right now? I didn't bother to respond to his question and he probably took it as an 'yes'. He had a bad habit of taking everything as an 'yes'.

"And I almost thought we were over it" Jack pouted, causing me to mumble something and groan at the boy, standing next to me. I glared at him while trying

to make my face look even more bitchy and annoyed than usual.

"Don't even start, Snowflake" I warned him, pointing at the boy in front of me.

"Or what, Harvey?" Was he challenging me? Jack Frost, you're an asshole sir.  
>I narrowed my eyes, but still smirked.<p>

"Jack Frost, you're an annoying piece of icicle, so step aside peasant" I walked past him with my head held high, but even though i couldn't see his expression i knew he was smirking. He really was an stupid ice-cube after all.

* * *

><p>The old man, who lived in the Big Ben's clock was checking if all his machines worked properly. The Father Time was what the most of people knew him as. But his Real name was Ombric, even though his young friend was calling him Stoik for some reasons.<br>He never known why and he didn't want to ask her about the weird name either.

He sighed, knowing that he's not gonna see her until the next month, which was hurting his lonely soul. He enjoyed her company, but still his work was of course more important than anything else. He was a Father Time, the Time Lord and whatever people called him, after all.

Now as he thought about petite Magician, he was almost desperate to see her. She always have been like a daughter to him. She remembered him so much of Katherine.

The only differences between the two of them were that Evelyn was more human than some real mortals out there This girl really have got into the todays popculture. Most of the spirits didn't even bother to be more human, but Evelyn was just behaving like a normal teenage girl. If she didn't fly and use her magic, she would be just almost like a mortal herself. Even if she was being invisible to the most of the people.

But it wasn't like she could be seen only by kids, there is a magic inside of everyone , what make some people see her. Even if she doesn't notice. But Ombric knew the truth and he also knew that Evelyn wasn't full aware of people's ability to see her. He just learned to ignore them, as she thought that no one could even see her, beside of children.

He walked slowly to one of his clocks, moving his slender fingers across the mechanism as he pressed some buttons on it.  
>After a while it started focusing and showing the full view of what was on the 'screen'.<br>It was a girl and being more precisely it was no one other than Evelyn. She was sitting on the tree and laughing with some boy that was sitting on the branch opposite of her. Ombric smiled slightly to himself seeing the scene on front of him.

"And their trails finally have crossed." He said to no one particularly.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) : Yay! so thank you for reading, i hope you liked it. I was really busy, so that's why the chapter is a little bit crappy and short, but as i had to update i tried to write it anyway. **

**I'll try to update the next chapter hopefully even this week. Maybe on Sunday? i don't know. I'm not sure but ****I'll try ^-^**

**And if you're wondering if i read the books (The Guardians of Childhood) no i didn't so sorry if i got something wrong in the story, but i did read the wikipedia so im hoping that i won't mess everything lol**

**But i'm planning on reading these books ^-^ so don't ya worry!**

***disappears***

**-insanemilkmatt**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) : Hiya! I'm back. I just wanted to thank you all from reading my story! ^-^**

**And as i promised, i'm updating on the weekend! yay! I'm sorry if the chapter is kind of crappy, but i don't feel that well. I think i may have ebola. Lol jk XD It's just a cold.**

**Credit : I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! SUCH A SHAME REALLY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter IV<p>

"Remembering things"

* * *

><p>"Evelyn Mathilda Ackermann!" I groaned hearing my mom yell, as i sat comfortably on one of the large branches on 'my tree'. It was a big old tree in my garden and it was the perfect place to hide from the outside world if i wanted to be alone with my thoughts.<p>

I looked down, facing my now upset mother. Her expression was angry yet worried, which annoyed me so much. She was always worried.

"It's not like i'm gonna fall down and die, you know, mother?" I said, sounding more sassy than i planned originally.

"Get down! right now, young lady!" She pointed at the ground and I groaned, knowing that there is no need to get into another fight with her.

"And why, may i ask?"

I finally made it down and followed my mom into the kitchen. She must have been preperaing the dinner for today.

"Mrs. Müller and her son Daniel, are coming for today." I widened my eyes, hearing that. "And i need you here, helping me! Be a good daughter for once, Evelyn" Her words hit me, sucking every happy thought from me, but she didn't seem to even notice.

I learned not to care, for her comments. I was probably a bad daughter.

She stared at me for a moment. I nodded, not bothering to answer to what she just said.

* * *

><p>Mrs.Müller and Daniel came exactly at 7 P.M. They were wearing fancy clothes and Daniel looked handsome as always. He was my best friend, but his mother, Mrs.Müller was on the other side women who hated me from the bottom to the top. I never knew why, but it had to do something with Daniel.<p>

He didn't want to tell me either, but i was almost sure he knew why she hated me so much. I was wearing a fancy dress as well, which my mother made me wear of course.

We were sitting at the large, wooden table with me on the right, Daniel next to me and our mothers sitting in front of us.

"Well, let's it. Shall we?" Said Mrs. Müller, which caused me to cringe at her witchy voice.

"Evelyn! pssst" i heard Daniel said, trying to be as quiet as he could, which was like a normal person talking. I laughed a little at his attempt to whisper.

"What?" I lowered my voice, but knew that Mrs. Müller was probably watching us right now. It wasn't hard to notice us talking,as Daniel wasn't exactly talking quietly.

I felt the evil stare that his mother was giving me. I didn't understand why, would she look at me like this.

"If you excuse me, i need to use the toilet" i said politely, and my mother nodded in acceptance. But i didn't go to the toilet. I headed to my tree because i couldn't stand the atmosphere back then. I needed to think.

I climbed on the tree and sat on one of the branches. I was deep in thought, but then i saw the moon, shining brighter than usual, just as if was looking down on the earth and watching all human beings.

"Mattie" I heard a similar voice, calling my name.I didn't have to look at the person to know who it was, but I looked anyway in the direction that the sound came from, and saw one and only Daniel. My best friend, standing there with a sad smile on his face.

He always was calling me Matt, which was the shorten version for my middle name. Mathilda.

Few moments later he was sitting on the same branch as me. As we were next to each other i refused to look at him. I hated when he held this kind of expression on his pale face.

"Listen.." He began as I turned my head to face him and his green eyes. "I think i'm in love with you" and at this exact moment my whole world froze.

* * *

><p>My eyes opened suddenly and first I was, confused, but then i heard a sound of someone's soft snoring. I looked at the person beside me and relaxed seeing a messy white hair of the winter spirit. He was sleeping a few meters from me. Why did he stay with me?<p>

I looked at my hands, narrowing my eyes in my, own curiosity.

'Why..' i asked myself 'why, of all the time i'm remembering this now..why?!'

I stood up and made my way to the random tree, as i flu and landed gracefully on the top of it. The night sky was slowly becoming brighter with every passing minute and i decided to watch the sunrise when i had the perfect opportunity to.

The once dark sky was now pink. I never was the girl who liked pink, but this view was wonderful. That was another thing that i liked about being me. I saw thousands of sunrises in my 250 years of existence, and it never got bored. Not a single time. I remember getting up early and watching sunrises with Daniel.

Daniel.

He was always there for me. This funny, yet so dorky friend of mine with black yet, messy hair and green eyes. He always knew if there was something wrong, he was able to read my like an open book, and i was okay with that. I've never been that open to anyone, beside him.

Boy, i missed him so much.

"The sun is rising and you didn't tell me?" Jack's voice suddenly appeared from nowhere, as he sat next to me.

"Oh, so you're not dead after all" i said, pretending to be shocked, but when he pouted at me i started laughing a little bit and he chuckled. He reminded me of Daniel. The way he was smiling and the way he was talking. The last scene from my my dream appeared in my head and my face dropped a little bit. Jack didn't seem to notice, what was good. I shook my head, trying to forget so badly but of course ended up looking like a weirdo with some issues.

"Shut up." he said, grinning, as he turned his head to face me.

"You shut up, Da-Jack" Oh crap. Jack looked at me, slightly confused, but pretended as he didn't even notice.

But at this moment i knew he would ask me about it sometime. And i'll have to lie.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) : I'll try update the next chapter till Thursday ^-^ And yeah! we finally know where the name 'Mattie' came from XD It thought that it was kind of cute that 'Stoik' is referring to Evelyn by the name that her best friend used to call her.**

**Alssoooo!**

**Have a nice day ( or night) wherever you are!**

***disappears***

**-insanemilkmatt**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): Hiya! I'm back! And Happy belated Halloween! I know i was supposed to update this chapter on Thursday, but let's be honest...i'm lazy as f- and yesterday was Halloween.**

**And as you probably noticed this story reminds more of a 'Drabble' series than a NORMAL story..pffftt but who cares! Let's be random. I'm just trying to make their friendship kind of ironic and sarcastic, because i think its funny .-. well at least for me. **

**I hope you'll enjoy!**

**Credit : I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!**

* * *

><p>Chapter V<p>

"Snowball fight?"

* * *

><p>"Literally Jack, How long have you been wearing these pants?" I asked, furrowing my brows as I glanced down at the old, torn trousers with some frost spreading down on the ends. "And do you even have a home?"<p>

He glanced down at his trousers and then back at me "What's wrong with these?" The winter spirit asked, sounding like he didn't see anything wrong with his pants.

I gave him one of 'are you kidding me' looks but he didn't seem to notice.

"You didn't answer my other question" I pointed out, but i felt like maybe it wasn't the best idea to bring this up and ask him about his home. I didn't have one by myself, but i always imagined that the great Jack Frost would be living in a big castle made of ice or something like that. He would be really the King of winter. Well maybe i was wrong after all and he was a homeless boy, that didn't ever grow up. He reminded me of Peter Pan.

After another quiet pause he opened his mouth, about to say something, but quickly closed it like he couldn't pick the right words.

"You know, i understand...i don't have home either." I smiled a little bit, trying to make this situation less awkward.

"What? you're homeless?!" He slowly opened his mouth. My face dropped and my eyes widened in realization that maybe he had a home after all. Well to me he looked homeless, but hey don't judge a book from its cover!

Suddenly he smirked "Joking, Harvey"

That ice-cubbed potato I swear.

He was smiling, but even though he looked happy I saw his eyes were sad and filled with pain. Of course that he would cover his real feelings with some crappy joke. Watching your family and friends age and eventually die was a painful experience for every immortal creature and spirits like me. After this few days that i spent with that boy i figured out that it was his way of dealing with all his problems. He would just distract himself by playing with children and maybe even hanging out with me was only a distraction to him.

I shrugged at the thought of our friendship being based on using each others for our own selfish reasons. And i didn't want it to be like that. Maybe i shouldn't let him get any closer to me. Before it's too late. He would leave me anyway. I was broken and i knew that i'm probably going to hurt him sometime.

But then he smiled sheepishly at me.

'what a loser' I smiled sadly to myself. 'We're so different and yet so similar.' I thought.

"So we're just two homeless teenagers, wandering this world and searching for adventures" Jack stated, grinning.

"Nope, you're just stalking me" I laughed. "nice"

Jack looked at me confused "did you just 'nice' your own joke?" He raised one of his eyebrows in amusement.

"Yup, you would do that too, if you had good jokes" I said "nice"

Jack rolled his eyes, lifting his hand to his hair and brushing his slender, pale fingers through the white, messy bangs. I stared at him for a while, before deciding that it was the perfect time to take another photo of him. I quickly pulled out my camera and focused it on the figure in front of me. Perfect.

click.

"Did you just take another picture of me?" The Winter Spirit turned around to face me. With this annoying smirk still on his lips. I didn't answer what caused him to rise one of his eyebrows and look at me in amusement.

"You don't say" I said with sarcasm, putting my camera in my backpack.

"So you love me afte-"

"Stop it" I glared at him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Frost! Shouldn't you be like spreading the winter across the world, or somethin'?" I yelled, grabbing his attention. "It's 23rd of December" i stared at him with an emotionless expression on my pale face.<p>

"Nope, my job is done for this year" Jack said, not bothering to look in my direction. We flew to a tree and sat on some branches that didn't looked like they were going to break under our weights. Believe me it happens a lot! Especially in cold seasons!

"Are you sure?" i asked, wondering if he was lying or actually saying the truth. He didn't seem to be the type who lied a lot but it didn't change the fact that I didn't see him do his job for the past week. Only thing that he did was stalk me and annoy me, but i must say that even if he was annoying as hell, i did enjoy his company. I felt like somehow we started to get along, even if i was mean and he was a stalker.

"Because i didn't see you do anything" I mocked at him, as he shot me a quick glance.

He only smiled, closing his eyes.

"Because you were asleep, you dummy." He stated. The good thing was that he was doing his job as the winter spirit, but on the other side he could have been watching me sleep. I shivered at the thought of Jack actually doing that. Creep.

"I know what you're thinking~" he sang and my eyes widened. "You perverted magician"

"Shut up" i turned my head away from him, as he laughed. I felt myself blushing a little bit, but it quickly faded away as i looked down on the playing children. They were having so much fun. I glanced back at Jack, but to my surprise he was gone.

"What the.." i said to myself, trying to spot the winter spirit. Where would that icicle go?

I was now looking at the park with curiosity in my green-blue eyes when suddenly something cold hit me in the back of my head. I facepalmed mentally. Of course he would do that. Sometimes i forgot that he's a guardian of fun and a freaking brat that can't stand a day without pranking someone or trying to kill them with his snowballs of bloody murder. Seriously, how are these kiddos even alive?!

I turned around, but again i saw nothing, except of the children having a snowball fight in front of me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Jack!" i yelled, hearing his laugh. I grabbed some snow and formed not so perfect snowball but at least i had something that i could try to kill him with. "You're screwed, Snowflake" I mumbled darkly to myself, as i looked for a sight of the white-haired boy who was tend to jump from nowhere. Now it just looked like some scene from a horror movie, with children laughing in the background.

And then something hit me again. I quickly turned around and trew the snowball in the direction that it came from. And of course he wasn't there. Great.

I started to making another snowballs, as i continued to throwing them on nothing in particular. After 30 minutes i was so tired, that i leaned with my back to the tree and tried to catch my breath.

"I hate you, Jack" i yelled, catching my breath. "It is not how you're supposed to have a snowball fight with someone! And you are the last person that shouldn't know that!" I closed my eyes, furrowing my brows .

"You can't beat the king, Evelyn" I heard him say. And even though i couldn't see him, i knew he was smirking. Ugh.

"Idiot" I opened my eyes, finally able to see him. He was standing in front of me with his staff placed in his hand. As i thought he was smirking, but it slowly started fading as it changed to a normal smile.

"Well, thank you, milady. You're as kind as always" He bowed and I snorted.

"Yeah, probably too kind" i grabbed some snow from behind me and formed a snowball in my small hands.

"What do you mea-" I didn't give him a chance to end his sentence as i threw a snowball at him and it hit him right on his pale face.

"You're welcome" I bursted into loud laughter, seeing his annoyed expression.

"Rude" He murmured.

"Hah! You were the one who tried to kill me for the past 30 minutes!" i stated, pointing at him. "I was just being fair." i grinned at him, as he sat next to me. We were sitting in a silence. No word was spoken, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was actually pretty comfortable. The small group of kids was still there and they were still fighting, as we observed them unnoticed by their eyes.

"You're not that bad, after all, Harvey" i heard him say quietly.

"Thanks?"

"It's your turn" i looked at him, not knowing what he meant. I think he noticed as he glanced in my direction and added, breaking the silence around us " to say something nice about me" His smile faded a bit and for once he looked serious.

"You always say i'm a stalker or that i'm annoying...do-do you really mean that?" His voice filled with a concern as he refused to look at me.

My eyes widened as i thought that he probably was thinking this all the time. That i hated it when he was around.

"You're and Idiot, Snowflake" I chuckled, as he looked at me. "You sure are hella annoying, but i actually pretty enjoy your company"

He smiled a bit to himself.

"Okay"

"Okay"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): yay they are getting along! and the part with the 'nice' joke i actually saw on tumblr and i thought that why not use it in the story XD **

**I hope i didn't make many mistakes ;-; if i did, then ...deal with it.**

***disappears***

**-insanemilkmatt**


End file.
